Ranma Starts his Period
by Fay-chan
Summary: Its exactly as the title says. WARNING: If you are a guy I don't sugest you read this fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Okay this is my first fanfic that I am posting on fanficion.net so please be gentile with me I'm still trying to figure everything out. I know that I can't spell to save my life so please don't remind me.

***DISCLAMERS: I DO NOT NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED RANMA ½ IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE JAPANESE AND AN AUDULT. BUT I AM NEITHER SO THERE.

*****I rated this PG-13 because I didn't know how some people would react reading about the joys of womanhood. Warning: If you are a guy then continue reading at your own risk. This puts in info about periods pads, tampaxes and other things that make guys leave the room. You have been warned so if you still enter please don't flame me complaining about me putting this stuff in this fic. 

****Okay and with that I will now start the fic.

*****Oh Yeah, I almost forgot. This fic takes place around the time when Shampoo's great grandmother used the Cat's Toung technique on Ranma so he can't change back into a guy. 

Ranma Starts his Period

It was a quiet sunny afternoon at the Tendo household. ( A/N: Well as quiet as it can get around that house) Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo were playing a game, Nabiki was trying to figure out how to get more money, Kasumi was cooking, and Akane was practicing her martial arts.

The silence was broken by an ear-shattering scream coming from upstairs. Kasumi looked around. "Oh my, that sounded like Ranma."

Everyone ran upstairs to see what was wrong. They found Ranma in his room in a state of panic. He was screaming," I'M BLEEDING, BUT HOW CAN I BE BLEEDING THERE? I DIDN'T HURT MYSELF THERE? I DON'T EVEN TRY TO TOUCH IT, SO HOW CAN I BE BLEEDING THERE?!?!

Ranma didn't notice the others in the room until Akane walked up to him and asked where he was bleeding. Noticing that the entire household including his father and Akane were in the room and had heard him ranting Ranma turned bright red.

Akane frowned. "Well?" she asked. 

Ranma fumbled around for a minute. "Um….I don't know what your talking about Akane."

She just glared at him. "What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about!? We could hear you screaming from downstairs so I know something's up so just tell me!!"

This of course just started a big argument between the two girls (A/N: well Ranma is a girl right now isn't he?) While they fought Nabike walked past Ranma and Akane and picked up a pair of shorts with a red spot on the crotch part.

She held them up to him, "Hey Ranma, is this what you were yelling about."

Seeing Nabike with the shorts Ranma turned bright red. Before he could grab them Akane took them from her sister and examined them. 

She looked up and said, "Is this what you were really screaming about?" Turning a brighter red he nodded his head. The entire household gathered to look at the bloody pair of shorts. 

Kasumi looked at Ranma and said in her very calm voice, "Oh my, it looks as if you've started your period Ranma"

They all stared at her is disbelief.

****So that's the first chapter, what do you think? I know Ranma acted a little stressed but that's how I would expect him to act in this situation. I'll accept any flames as long as they aren't too mean. Please review. Until next time. Bye. *Waves happily*


	2. My What?

****Thank you for the nice reviews that I got. I really enjoyed them. As for the flame that I got I apologize for not knowing how to spell and not knowing that I could set my page to accept unsigned reviews. I fixed it now to accept anonymous reviews As I mentioned in the first chapter this is the first time that I have put a fanfic online. Sorry to everyone for making the first chapter so short but I had to get off and study for exams. I promise that this chapter will be a little longer. Warning though I was very hyper when I wrote this chapter. . Okay then.

*******DISCLAMERS: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF RANMA ½ SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. THE ONLY THING I OWN OF RANMA IS A KEYCHAIN THAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS.

Chapter 2

MY WHAT????

*Recap: Ranma was found screaming in his room. After finding a bloody pair of shorts Kasumi informs Ranma that he had just started his period.*

Ranma could only stair at Kasumi. Finally he said in a small voice, "My… What?!"

"You know," Nabiki butted in, "The curse, that time of month, your visit from Aunt Gertrude."

Ranma scowled at her. " I don't have an Aunt Gertrude."

Akane sighed. Kasumi just smiled. "No No Ranma. A period is when….." she stopped and looked and the two fathers who were still in the room and in total shock. "Perhaps we should send the men out while we explain this to Ranma. This subject tends to make men very uncomfortable." 

"It's making me pretty damn uncomfortable!" Ranma fumed," I don't want to know what one is less than have one!!"

While Kasumi sent the fathers out of the room Akane tried to calm Ranma down. As they did that Nabiki went to the bathroom and came out with a pad and a tampon. 

Ranma spotted the items in the middle sisters hands. "What the hell are those?"

"There what we use to stop the blood from staining our outfits," Akane explained, "You can put the pad on your underwear."

It looks like a diaper to me," Ranma interrupted, "Forget that, what do you do with the other one?" She told him. Ranma screamed, "I'M SUPPOSED TO PUT THAT WHERE!?!?"

Akane sighed, "Its not as bad as it sounds and if you don't want to use it then you can use the pad, it's your choice."

Ranma looked at her, "So I have the choice of the stick up my crotch or the diaper? If that's the only choice I have then I'll take the diaper."

Nabiki gave him the pad and explained how to put it on. With a smirk on her face she added, "Since this is your first I won't charge you for it." Ranma just glared at her.

After Ranma had emerged from the bathroom Kasumi told Ranma about the joys of womanhood (A/N: I'm not going to go into details in this since it will make the fic a little boring and also for the sake of those who feel uncomfortable on this subject.) After she was done she asked Ranma if he had any questions. He just sat there with an open jaw. To recover him Akane slapped him on the back of the head. He really didn't seem to notice. He just turned to Kasumi and asked, "Um… exactly how long does this 'thing' last, one? Two hours?"

"Actually," Akane interrupted, "It depends on the girl. Sometimes it can last from three days up to a week."

"A WEEK! I can't wait that long, it's too annoying." He whined.

This got Akane really mad. "Well now you know ho we feel every month so quit whining." she yelled.

" I don't want to know how you feel," he yelled back," I just want to be a guy again. I've got to get that phoenix pill from Shampoo's grandmother." Just then Ranma doubled over and grabbed his stomach, "Oww, now what?"

Kasumi smiled her usual sweet smile, "Looks like cramps right on time. I'll go make you some tea." She got up and left.

Nabiki also got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Akane asked.

"To buy Ranma some chocolate. I'm sure he'll pay a good price for some once those female hormones kick in." She left.

Akane sighed for the thousandth time that day. She knew that routine. Nabiki used it enough on her. Of course she wouldn't give Ranma the bill until later. She got up to go too but turned to the redhead lying on the floor. Akane couldn't help but feel sorry for Ranma. This was defiantly not a fun thing to go through.

******

A little later (After drinking several cups of tea and gorging on chocolate) poor Ranma was still very miserable. To make matters worse Ryoga had been in the room as P-chan and had heard the entire thing. He had sat there for a full hour making fun of and laughing at Ranma until the redhead had grabbed the other boys neck and mercilessly began to strangle him. Akane had to threaten Ranma with no more chocolate if he did not let Ryoga go. Terrified of the thought of no more chocolate Ranma instantly let go.

Of course the one who really suffered most from this was Genma who happened to be around when Ranma was going through mood swings. It had started when Genma had heard Ranma whimpering from the other room. 

He went in and said to Ranma in a sad overdramatic tone, "Ranma it pains a father to see his son in such a week position."

Ranma just looked up with tears in his eyes. "Daddy," he said, " Can you give me a hug?"

Genma hugged his son not noticing that Ranma's hands were going around his neck, "Daddy," Ranma whimpered, "I just feel so weak and pitiful and….IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!," He began to strangle his father," I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS AND ALL YOU DO IS GROW A LITTLE FUR IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

Suddenly Ranma stopped and fell into his barely breathing fathers arms sobbing," I'm sorry daddy, I just love you so much. It's just sometimes I just HATE YOU! HATE YOU!! HATE YOU!!! I'm sorry daddy I don't hate you I really love you…."

This went on for about thirty minutes until Genma passed out from lack of oxygen. After his father passed out, Ranma curled into a little ball and sighed. It sucks to be a woman.

****Well that's all I have. Yeah I know really lame. There will be more chapters I promise. I just don't know when. I might have some time to add a new chapter during Christmas break. Until then please review. Bye :0) 


	3. A Picnic With Akane Part I: Pinball Fun

Hey everybody I'm finally back with the third chapter. Yay!!!! I want to thank all of the reviews I got. I'm so happy. I know I only have 18 but for my first fic I think that's pretty good. Anyway sorry I took a while I've had major writer's block and was in Dallas with the band performing at the cotton bowl.  Plus I had all this work for school you know research papers and junk like that. Oh well I'm back now so here it is.

DISCLAMERS: I do not own anything of Ranma ½. I am just a high school girl. I do not have that type of talent. If I did I would not be writing stories titled "Ranma Starts His Period" so there.

Chapter 3

A Picnic With Akane

Part I: Pinball Fun

            Akane knelt alone on the floor of the Tendo Dojo. In front of her was a concrete block. Her eyes were closed and she was in deep concentration. Finally she raised he arm and brought it down on the cement block. It smashed to ruble at her touch. Akane smiled.

            "Well that's it for the morning warm-ups." She said.

            Just then she heard Kasumi call to her from the house, "Akane, breakfast!"

Akane grabbed a towel from the corner and wiped her sweat on her way to the dining room. When she got there she saw her father, Genma, Nabiki, and Kasumi. But no Ranma.

            "Is he still in his room," she asked Nabiki, "He hasn't left there for two days."

            "Yup," the middle sister answered, "He's still in there going 'why me' he's taking this thing pretty hard don't you think."

            "Hmph well he should get used to it. I mean its not the end of the world and it only lasts for a week at the most."

            "Perhaps you could take Ranma out for a picnic or something Akane?" Kasumi suggested.

            Akane looked up from her breakfast, "Why do I have to do it?"

            "Because you're his fiancée," Nabiki answered.

            Her father who had been silent for the remainder of the time because the conversation of his future son-in-law on his period made him uncomfortable jumped in.  "Please Akane, speaking from a man's point of view this is a very big blow to one's ego.  If you cannot support him now in this moment of need then how can you be expected to support him after you are married?"

            "WE ARE NOT EVEN DISSCUSING THAT AT THE MOMENT!!" Akane yelled at her father.  She sat down and sighed, "Fine I'll do it, but only because I'm tired of hearing him whine about the cruelty of it all."

            After breakfast Akane went up to Ranma's room with the picnic lunch that Nabiki had made for them.  She stopped outside of Ranma's room.  Inside she could hear him whimpering.  She knocked on the door.

            "Hey Ranma, it's a really pretty day today I thought that we could go out and spend the day together." There was no answer, "Nabiki even made us a picnic lunch."

            She heard a muffled reply.  

            "What?" She asked.

            "I said I'm not coming out until my body stops being a woman." 

            Akane got mad. "Well then you're going to be in there for a really long time."

            "I don't care, nothing could be worse than this?" Ranma whined.

            "Now listen here Ranma," Akane yelled, "You are blowing this WAY out of proportion.  I go through this every month so quit whining.  An we are going out today so LETS GO!!!!!!"

            There was a long silence and then the door opened.  There stood Ranma in his normal sleeping clothes.  

He glared at her.  "You are SO not cute"

She smiled, "I know, now get dressed your not leaving the house like that."

He glared at her but went back to his room to change.  A few minutes later Ranma and Akane left the house together.

"Well," Akane said, "What should we do first?"

"I don't care." Ranma replied in a gruff voice.

"I know, lets go play pinball, it's been so long since I've done that," She exclaimed and turned toward the closest pinball arcade dragging Ranma behind her.

Once in the arcade Akane began to look around. "Lets see which one should we play first?  There are so many I can't decide." Finally she decided on one that had a Yu-Gi-Oh theme.  She put Ranma on one that had a Pokemon theme (A/N: I know what you're thinking, haven't I done enough to the poor boy.  As for the Yu-Gi-Oh I'm listening to the soundtrack of the show.) 

 They played for a really long time before Akane noticed that Ranma wasn't even trying and was getting a higher score than her.  She started trying harder.  Ranma saw her and started trying harder too.  They're scores kept on getting higher and higher. 

 Pretty soon a crowd had gathered around watching to see who could get the highest score before losing their last turn.  There was even a guy taking bets.

            Finally Ranma and Akane were down to their last turn.  It was pretty close and their scores were almost tied.  Suddenly Akane missed and her ball rolled past the little stoppers (A/N: I have no clue what those things are called, you know what I'm talking about.)  She had lost.  The people in the crowd who had been cheering for her groaned.  Those who had been cheering for Ranma applauded. 

 Akane looked at Ranma, who was still racking up points oblivious to what was going on around him, and sighed, "Well as long as he's feeling better."  Then she put in another quarter and started another game.

Yay!!! I have finally finished the third chapter of my story.  Again I am SO sorry I took so long. GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN *bows several times.*  I've decided that I'm going to write the next few chapters about Akane spending the day with Ranma helping him forget about him starting his period. (Of course there will still be some little reminders).  I got the idea for pinball when I started asking my friends what they would want to do if they were on their period and could spend the entire day in Japan (yes I even asked the guys) and my friend Danielle said she would go to a Pinball Arcade because there are so many in Japan.  I'm still looking for more ideas of what they can do so if you have any ideas please let me know.  Well that's all.  Bye for now until the next chapter.  Wow that sounds really corny.

. 


End file.
